


Highlander-Pretender-Drabbles

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Pretender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod encounters Duncan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for these drabbles came from a request at my Live Journal account
> 
> RATING: quite harmless - PG or probably even Gen
> 
> Disclaimer  
> The universes of Highlander: The Series and the TV series Pretender do not belong to me, neither do their characters. I'm not certain who they actually belong to - I believe Highlander is still Davis-Panzer's property, while TNT probably owns The Pretender. Or at least they might tell you who does. :-)  
> Either way, not mine, and no harm or copyright infringement intended. And absolutely no money being made.

Jarod was aghast. The unthinkable had happened: His DSAs were gone. He had opened the metal case, and was now staring at a slim photo-album and a neat suit. Surely these belonged to the tall muscular man, his neighbour during the flight. He had seemed honest and friendly - he couldn't …?  
No, a cleaner would hardly carry a photo-album. He opened it. It contained an amusing collection of what must be top-notch retouches. The same man with celebrities from all over the world and different eras.  
"Shall we swap?" So the muscular man had noticed his error. Jarod breathed relief.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod's POV 
> 
> (BTW, this has actually been written about 10 years ago)

"Those retouches are good - who did them?"  
The hazel eyes resting on him suddenly seemed aloof, the face a polite mask. The mask contorted into a forced smile. "You are a very bright fellow." His question, however, was left unanswered.  
Obviously something was amiss. "I'm sorry - I thought I could use a picture to find you. I ... need my files." He gestured at the DSA case.  
And then in his mind the sky turned to fire and the air to ice, for he realised what those words might mean. Had the stranger discovered his secret? Had he seen...?


	3. Fear II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan's POV

"Those retouches are good -- who did them?"  
Instinctively Duncan wanted to step back. This man had not only taken his photo album...  
Well, it had been stupid of him to carry it around as hand luggage, but airlines had lost his suitcases before, and you didn't want anyone to get hold of those irreplaceable memories…  
Anyway, the stranger before him had clearly had gotten hold of them, even so, and had had time to take a thorough look at the album. His apprehensive look proved he knew he had reason to fear Duncan. What conclusion would he draw?


End file.
